


鹧鸪

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 舞低杨柳楼心月，歌尽桃花扇底风。
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar
Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205819





	鹧鸪

巴拉督尔的新总督第四十一次派人将魔多与东方领土的岁入情况送到米那斯伊希尔。

“总督让我对国王说，他年少无知、没什么经验，虽然黑暗之主将这份差事给了他，但他从来不敢擅自决断事情。陛下您要是有闲暇，肯看一看这些文书，教导他改正一些不当之处，他就感激不尽了。要是国王事务繁多，尽管丢开销毁就好，我们总督自己尽力核对好再呈报给黑暗之主。”

“他直接送到黑暗之主那就好，既然这差事给了他，做得好做得不好都是他自己的事情。”安格玛巫王说。

巴拉督尔的使者一走，安格玛巫王就对一旁的科哈穆尔冷笑：“你从前总对阿顿纳菲尔说我仗着什么怎么样，今天教你看看什么是真的得便宜卖乖。”

科哈穆尔没有理会安格玛巫王的暗示，默默地把送来的那一摞文书分好放到桌案上：“这种事我没办法说，只是昨天黑暗之主来信，召我带着我的本部军队去多尔戈多跟他汇合。”

“我怎么不知道这件事？”安格玛巫王厉声问。

“昨天您见过多尔戈多的信使，他退下后给我看了黑暗之主的密令。”科哈穆尔从怀中拿出信来：“我想……”

“想？”安格玛巫王打断了他：“你是思想家？”

“我想黑暗之主的意思固然重要，但您的许可也不能少，这才跟您说了。”科哈穆尔的语速快了几分。他也委屈，昨天收到索伦的越级调遣，他知道这样做有碍军队和统治，但黑暗之主的话不得不听。今天他秉着对顶头上司的忠诚说了实情，反而被斥责。要不是一直以来对那兹古之王的敬畏太深，以及由于他自己的领主出身，能够稍微体谅对方现在惊怒交加到何种地步，他都想推门而去。但推门而去又怎样？到了多尔戈多，索伦如果知道他竟然把秘密调遣令告诉了安格玛巫王，一定也会生气。

安格玛巫王已经冷静下来。“你收拾一下出发吧。”他说：“从此类似的事情就不用告诉我了，你们总共才八个人，少了谁我都能看出来。”

科哈穆尔后退了几步离开，伊西莫在书房里转了几圈，强迫自己去捡起书桌上的文书来看。

自从伊西莫离开魔多回到米那斯伊希尔，索伦很快将双胞胎中的哥哥送回了东方小国，任命弟弟做了巴拉督尔的总督，替他料理东方的行政，他自己则动身回到北方多尔戈多要塞。四十多年来，每年新总督都会恭恭敬敬地把文件呈送给“前辈”过目，每次伊西莫都拒绝回复，但每次他都会抽时间将文件看一遍，确保没有出大问题。

数千年前，他刚刚从努曼诺尔一路来到魔多时，做的就是现在巴拉督尔总督正在做的差事：那时候索伦在伊瑞詹和精灵形影不离，把东方的事都甩给他。

现在他们的势力似乎被微妙地分成了三部分：索伦在北方的多尔戈多经营，总督在东方的巴拉督尔操持，安格玛巫王在交界的米那斯伊希尔征战。三方互有联系，但关系松散。

夜幕降临，米那斯伊希尔中活跃不减：人类日出而作日落而息，半兽人正相反，这座城市一直都是忙碌碌的。

巴拉督尔的文件没什么问题，伊西莫随手把它们都烧毁，走到窗边。从高塔上，他正好能看到科哈穆尔带着军队从桥上离开。

身后的门开了又合。“你和黑暗之主吵架这么久了，还没和好？”阿顿纳菲尔走进来问。

“我们没有吵架，用不着和好。”伊西莫说着回过身，有些惊讶地看到阿顿纳菲尔已经换了一身衣服：不再穿着她平时最喜欢的、东方的宽袍马裤，而是更西方化的、缀满金线蕾丝的长裙，甚至空气中还有几丝香料的味道。

“你怎么穿成这样？”伊西莫问。

“当然是我从这塔里找到的。”阿顿纳菲尔说：“这条长廊尽头的那个房间，漂亮得像一个王后的卧室。”

“这里确实住过一位王后，是伊西铎的妻子，你说的那个房间就是她的居所。”伊西莫回忆道。

“我不关心这个，我是想让你给我一点建议。这衣服穿在身上让我感到疲惫，所以我务必确保它让我显得好看。”阿顿纳菲尔说：“穆拉佐尔和你是同乡，但他只会说‘挺好看的’，我这才来问问你。”

伊西莫走上前几步，细细打量阿顿纳菲尔。

她的五官很利落，但组合在一起显得有些刚硬。个头矮，身形偏瘦，头发是深色的，服服帖帖地拢着，然而掺杂其中的红色发丝带来了隐约的蓬乱感。至于肤色……伊西莫顺着阿顿纳菲尔裸露的双肩往下，看到她明显的锁骨上有一串钻石项链。

“这里不对。”他摩梭着项链上的钻石，它们都在古老的日子里被巧手匠人精雕细琢，熠熠生辉。“你的肤色和努曼诺尔女人不一样，更苍白一些，更粗糙一些，你还比她们瘦小，就不应该带这种钻石。你应该戴极深色的红宝石，你去拿来换上。”

阿顿纳菲尔刚刚“嗯”了一声，伊西莫又说：“你让你的人到你提过的房间去，西面墙里有个暗室，里面有一口箱子，你让他们抬过来就好。”

阿顿纳菲尔料到箱子里一定是从前刚铎王室收藏的珠宝，但她没有想到，这些钻石、珍珠、祖母绿、蓝宝石会被这样胡乱塞到一处，整间书房似乎都被这一箱珠宝映照得亮了起来。

“不怕划坏或者摔坏吗？”她蹲下身翻检着问道。

“那会儿她们要逃命，这些东西坏就坏了。”伊西莫说。

阿顿纳菲尔挑了一件项链：上面有十六颗红宝石，都用黄金托着，链接处镶嵌了一些细小明亮的钻石。

“不是这种，”伊西莫说：“这种你戴不动。”他走过来，用手指挑出了另一条项链：四重拇指大的珍珠，在右侧嵌了一枚三寸大的红宝石，周围镶了一圈钻石。他让阿顿纳菲尔在镜子前坐下，帮她把这条项链戴上，又添上了一套的红宝石耳环和手链。

“现在你的肩颈看起来就想雪花膏一样了。”他扶着阿顿纳菲尔的肩说。

阿顿纳菲尔望着镜子笑了起来：“你太熟练了，随时都像要骗小女孩的样子。”

“那你会不会被我骗？”伊西莫顺势贴在阿顿纳菲尔耳边问。

阿顿纳菲尔沉默片刻，说道：“已经很难了。现在我完全明白你们这些人的目标和手段，知道怎么迎合和应付你们。”

她回头望着站直身子的伊西莫：“从前我还是小女孩的时候，被选去给我们的国王做他的第六个妻子。一路上国王的侍从们都夸我秀气，说国王一见到我必然会喜欢我，果然婚礼那天他宠幸了我。我其实非常不喜欢他，他不年轻、不英俊，甚至技巧也不好，那天我流了不少血，痛得受不了。他后来又宠幸我几次，每次我都希望他快走。再往后他娶了第七个妻子，不来宠幸我了，我却非常难过，恨那新来的女人。你说这是为什么？”

“我不知道。”伊西莫平静地说，他感到阿顿纳菲尔这段话别有目的，甚至她今天来这里都可能别有目的，但他想听听看。

“因为只有他肯宠幸我的时候，我才能在其他人那里有些光彩脸面。”阿顿纳菲尔说：“不过他不来宠幸我，我也没办法。幸好，他一直没有子女，我就想出计策，请别人帮忙，勾引国王过来睡一晚上，第二天立刻找别人帮忙，这才有了我的大儿子。国王可高兴了，从此偶尔就会来看看我，等我的帮手们准备好，我就灌醉了他，把他绑在床上，用枕头将他闷死，对其他人说他被鬼魂害了，从此做了我大儿子的摄政。十多年里我又嫁了两次，又生了四个儿子，才被黑暗之主招揽来做那兹古。”

“很经典的故事。”伊西莫评价道。

“是的，但我至今记得那个又老又丑的男人不来宠幸我的时候，我是怎样辗转反侧不能入睡，整个心都被他牵着。”阿顿纳菲尔的眉眼弯了起来：“那时候我是女人吧，女人的命运就系在别的男人身上。现在我不是女人了，我不在乎你、我的国王是否喜欢我，我也不在乎黑暗之主是否信任我。”

“听起来不错。”

“那你现在是男人，还是女人？”阿顿纳菲尔问。

伊西莫将手沿着项链上的珍珠滑下去，轻轻扯起项链的一角，低头吻了吻：“这要另一个女人说了算。”

他明白阿顿纳菲尔的意思，但他眼下无法可想。

有人忽然推开了门：“陛下，刚铎传来消息……”

急急忙忙闯进来穆拉佐尔看到慌忙抬起头的安格玛巫王，声音戛然而止，过了半天才反应过来，有些拙劣地打圆场：“我一会儿再来禀报。”

阿顿纳菲尔喊道：“你别出去！”她看到穆拉佐尔站住，接着说：“你是不是个蠢货！明明没有的事情，你这一出去，就成了真事了！”说完她笑得前仰后合，扶着椅背才让自己稳住。

伊西莫只关心刚铎的消息。

“埃雅尼尔死了。”穆拉佐尔定了定神：“消息确切，就在两天前，新国王六个月后加冕。”

“这么快？”伊西莫下意识问：“他怎么死的？”

“还能怎么死的？”穆拉佐尔奇道：“老死的呗。”

老死的。伊西莫把这三个字在舌尖滚了一圈，穆拉佐尔怎么能这么轻易地说出这三个字？他也是努曼诺尔人，和塔尔-阿塔那米尔一起长大，来到魔多时他已经超过二百岁，正当盛年，而埃雅尼尔一百六十岁便老死家中。

“那埃雅努尔现在就是刚铎国王了。”阿顿纳菲尔言语不快：“他可以调动来对付我们的力量更多了。”

“恰好相反，他毫无屏障地暴露在我们面前了。”伊西莫说。

王子会受到国王的限制，当然也会受到国王的保护，而国王只能靠自己。这道理伊西莫还是到了魔多才明白的。从前埃雅尼尔在，埃雅努尔被对父亲和国王的忠诚束缚，言行都必须循规蹈矩。现在埃雅尼尔死了，国王埃雅努尔会比王子埃雅努尔脆弱得多。

“既然是刚铎的国王去世，我们要按照礼节送国书。”伊西莫允许穆拉佐尔坐下，他不愿意让埃雅努尔认出他的字迹，便口述了内容，让穆拉佐尔用昆雅语誊写，交给阿顿纳菲尔，让她从她手下的侍女中挑一位前往米那斯阿诺尔。

“效力魔多的男人进不了米那斯阿诺尔的王宫。”他解释道。

埃雅努尔将眼前的所谓“国书”反反复复看了几遍。出乎他意料之外，这里面竟然是一套看上去极其正常的外交辞令。内容不过是赞美了埃雅尼尔二世作为将领和国王的才干品德，表达了自己作为对手的敬意和惋惜，祝贺了新国王埃雅努尔，只是最后才提到了佛诺斯特未竟的决斗，希望新国王能够拨冗去米那斯伊希尔做客。

埃雅努尔熟悉信上的语言，但已经不了解其中的一些细微用法。他将国书合起，对使者说：“三个月后，我会到米那斯魔窟去见他，希望我们都信守承诺。”

宰相马迪尔站了出来，对埃雅努尔陈说利害：“国王不应当为了自己的恩怨而涉险，因为他的生命已经不仅仅属于他自己。何况陛下刚刚加冕，国家的一切都需要您来裁定决断、引入正轨，您哪怕只离去数日，亦是短暂抛弃您的臣民。何况北方的巫师是我们的仇敌，他全无底线，狡诈而阴险，我们应当谨慎地防范他的诡计，而不是轻慢地被他利用我们的道德。”

埃雅努尔被说服了，然而送走使者前，他指着佩剑发誓：三年之后，他便会前往米那斯魔窟。

安格玛巫王对使者带回的承诺非常满意，幽静夫人则说：“宰相能劝阻国王一次，就能劝阻国王两次。”

“那第三次呢？”安格玛巫王反问。

马迪尔是在城门前将将拦住了国王的坐骑，他已经开始衰老，要拉住高大的骏马很难，但他做到了。埃雅努尔怕缰绳当真带倒这位宰相，勒住马听他说话。

“国王的诺言对另一个国王有效，对他的臣民有效，对他的对手有效。北方的那个巫师不是国王，而是僭称者。他也不是您的对手，仅仅是我们的寇仇。此外，在未明事情全貌时做出的承诺也是无效的，僵硬地兑现这种承诺反而违背了国王应有的品格。”

马迪尔最后说道：“想想先王，您的父亲，他对您的期望是这样吗？”

埃雅努尔最终没有走出城门，他回到了王宫，看着空荡荡的王座，他的父亲曾在那统治国家。

起初他思考自己这样做是否正确，接着他开始怀疑自己之所以被宰相劝阻，是因为他内心已经开始眷恋这个王位，珍惜自己的生命胜过当年。这种可能性让他痛苦万分。

“我本应该今天出发的。”他想。

那天阿塞丹人的面上已然显露出死亡的征兆，埃雅努尔直截了当地询问他究竟是不是那个巫师。

“将军怎么会这么想？”阿塞丹人疑惑道。

“平时不明显，你一旦试图嘲笑点什么，就会让想我起他来。”埃雅努尔回答。

阿塞丹人低下头，他现在多说几句话就会头晕目眩，低头能让他快点摆脱这种状态。

“他活了几千年，一直不老不死的，我可是快要死了。”他说。

他没有撒谎，肩头的伤口这些天以极快地速度恶化、溃烂，这具身体注定支持不了多久了。

安格玛巫王坐在高塔上，下颌枕着双臂，双臂放在围栏上。

埃雅努尔没来。

“显然，没有埃雅尼尔，他仍然有屏障可依。”幽静夫人在一旁幸灾乐祸。

“他会来的。”安格玛巫王说：“当年我就是这样，无论如何都不会缺席一场决斗。”

幽静夫人听出端倪，想接着打听点故事：“赢了输了？”

“最后一次输了，”安格玛巫王慢慢地说：“是安督尼依家的人。”

埃雅努尔正是安督尼依家的人。努曼诺尔倾覆，山峦湖泊、宫殿陵墓都沉于海底，唯有安督尼依家的人逃了出来。

“他们肯定很感激西方的维拉们，要不是努曼诺尔没有了，哪轮得到他们做国王。吟诗唱歌，说什么从西方渡海而来，都是拿着那些维拉自抬身价，精灵也好人也好，谁不是从东面过来的？”伊西莫说：“而且还穷，一点见识没有，拿几块破晶石当宝贝供着，有什么用处？我在米那斯阿诺尔待了那么久，都没看见他们有几道菜是好的。”

“穆拉佐尔也是努曼诺尔人，他就不像你挑食。”阿顿纳菲尔记得，前一阵酒桌上几个戒灵都在说说笑笑，伊西莫突然嫌恶新送来的牛肉腥，直接离席而去，留下七个人面面相觑，不懂哪里犯了他忌讳。

“你越来越像女人，这可不好。”阿顿纳菲尔叹息道。

“是什么绊住了您的双腿，让您不肯前来？又是什么锁住了您的舌头，让您不肯捎来一句解释？我无意责备您的爽约，因为这都是我一个人的过错，是我忘记了您不再是当初平原上我见到的年轻将领。如今您是刚铎年高德勋的国王，一句轻飘飘的话能算什么约定？我不会原谅我自己的这个过错，这就是我送到您手上的最后一封信，我将等待您的后人敲响米那斯伊希尔的大门。”

宰相马迪尔徒劳地劝说国王埃雅努尔不要被这封信上的言辞影响，但国王主意已定。

“他说得没错，我已经老了。”埃雅努尔说：“我注定不会有儿子，因此我去与不去，对刚铎而言没有区别。”

六名近卫军骑士站了出来：如果不能劝阻国王不要去，他们希望至少能够陪同国王。

埃雅努尔首先去了王陵，他在那块在原本的未来将容纳他的空地前徘徊了许久，接着将王冠放到了父亲埃雅尼尔陵前的雕像上。

“这世上从来不缺想做国王、能做国王的人，就让他在合适的时候，从您的手中接过这顶王冠吧。”他说。

“四十个鲜栗子、糖浆、香草、八个鸡蛋、热奶油，黑樱桃酒，葡萄干，厚奶油，还有什么？”阿顿纳菲尔问。

“还要一个冰模具吧，做出布丁的形状来。”穆拉佐尔说。

阿顿纳菲尔一边搅拌滚了的奶油，一边提起巴拉督尔的新总督：“我看他是个滑头，但没什么大毛病。”

穆拉佐尔就着罐子口往里面倒黑樱桃酒：“黑暗之主喜欢的人，不可能没毛病。”

他们试了四次才成功，因为穆拉佐尔只记得这道努曼诺尔宴会上常常出现的布丁有什么原料，但完全不知道应该怎么做。最终他们几乎做成了一个布丁味的蛋糕。

“你们这么有空闲？”伊西莫尝了一口就放下了勺子，味道有些像，但做得太腻了。

“你们还是今晚把人带过来吧，我请他喝酒。”他说。

十三年过去，埃雅努尔已经须发皆白，瘦骨嶙峋。伊西莫看他进来，对他说“请坐”。他便坐在伊西莫对面，脊背靠在椅子上，仿佛那些触目惊心的伤口都不存在一般。

当初他转过身，看到伊西莫，剑出鞘的时候，伊西莫有点得意地问他，有没有后悔当时没在白城砍下阿塞丹人的脑袋。

“那你就会死吗？”他问。见伊西莫摇头，他又说：“那我有什么后悔的？”

伊西莫端过酒壶，走到埃雅努尔身边，斟了两杯酒，他自己拿起一杯饮了，将酒底亮过，做了个“请”的手势。

等埃雅努尔将酒也喝了，伊西莫开口道：“我先是劝将军写一封信，送去精灵的幽谷，将军不肯；后来我劝将军交代几句话，带回刚铎，免去将军臣民的悬望，将军还是不肯。今天我想派人送将军回去，让将军继续做刚铎的国王，不知道将军怎么想？”

他一口气说了七八个“将军”，个个都动听。

埃雅努尔只说：“从我踏进米那斯魔窟起，我便不再是活人。”

“将军已经无法死去，您难道不明白吗？”伊西莫绕到埃雅努尔身后，手指避过拷打留下的伤口，按了按国王的第一块脊椎，接着画了一个圈。“精灵和人不一样，精灵不懂死，不懂真正的牺牲，更不懂人。他们在中土丢下他们无法再修补、或者不愿意再保留的躯壳，回到那些维拉的土地上，但他们依然有亲人间的联系，该是国王还是国王，该是王子仍然是王子。他们躲在曼督斯里，叫着父亲母亲弟弟妹妹，哭唧唧抱成一团，哭完又说，说完又小，他们什么都没失去。人则完全不同，我们一旦死去，就不再有地位、财富、亲人、朋友，不再有意识，连痛苦都失去了。”

这最后一句话似乎是别人对他说的，他今天发现说得真对。

“将军在我这做客十三年了，我好意招待，将军您不领情，非要让自己衣不蔽体食不果腹。今天我们还能这样对话，是因为将军早已在依赖我的力量活着。”他侧过身，正对上埃雅努尔灰色的眼睛：“精灵不用死，因此他们可以丢下身体逃走。人必须死，所以人无法控制自己的灵魂，现在您即使立刻死了，也已经逃不出我的控制了。”

“我听不出这话哪里能劝说我改变主意。”埃雅努尔直视着他说：“你像是在告诉我，如果我再拒绝你的要求，我就会永生永世被困死在这里，但我从来不担心这个。”

“那如果我的军队十天后就会前往欧斯吉利亚斯呢？”伊西莫问：“清醒地看着自己的国家溃败，和同意站在我这边，哪个痛苦少一点？”

有人敲门，阿顿纳菲尔在门外说：“我不是想打扰您，但北方有消息来。”

她走进来看了埃雅努尔一眼，伊西莫示意她直言就好。

“灰袍巫师闯进了多尔戈多，黑暗之主不想惹麻烦，暂时离开了。他命令我和穆拉佐尔带着军队去和科哈穆尔汇合。我想……”

“你也是思想家？”伊西莫愤然道。

阿顿纳菲尔摊开手，她的左手食指和中指夹着一张薄薄的信纸，那上面有索伦的徽记。

“我可以去准备了吗？”她问。

伊西莫攥紧了剑柄不说话。埃雅努尔眼看那酒壶没人管了，就将它拿过来自斟自酌。平心而论，安格玛巫王的藏酒还不错。

“您现在只能收拢剩下的军队，在这按兵不动看风景了。”埃雅努尔说，他特地换了个称呼。

“我其实可以立刻出兵，只要能快速攻陷欧斯吉利亚斯，不会影响我们主人的命令。”伊西莫立刻反驳道。

“确实。”埃雅努尔难得附和敌人一次。

伊西莫走到窗前深吸了一口气：他刚才讲的是气话，安都因河是天险，他必须依赖人类军队才有可能进攻对岸古老的堡垒。但现在，他的主人正索要这两支军队。

他在窗框上捶了一下，猛地转身走回来，弯下腰对埃雅努尔说：“将军，当初是你先找我的麻烦，我对你可没什么冤仇啊。”

他说得真心实意。

“后来呢？”索伦问道，他实在好奇埃雅努尔的结局如何。

“您要的援军去找您了，六个月后我得到消息，您没有带着他们去多尔戈多，而是回到了巴拉督尔。”安格玛巫王带着怨气说，他刻意避开了索伦有意引导的话题。

“那你决斗时为什么没有用魔窟剑？”

“我本以为会有转机。”

欧斯吉利亚斯的城墙上方箭矢如雨，但它们都避开了一位战士的身体，似乎惧怕他的力量。

“我要他的脑袋。”安格玛巫王在远处说道，仗打到这个地步，欧斯吉利亚斯已经注定要毁弃，他必须在现有条件下尽可能多得一些好处，比如除掉一个刚铎的人望。

一名戒灵立刻动身，来到城墙下，与魔多的军队一起登上阶梯，但他刚攀爬到一半，波洛米尔就发现了这道阴影，他不顾自己的安危，从墙头一跃而下，跳到阶梯上，一剑刺穿了戒灵的胸口，那个戒灵只好立刻抛弃了自己的形体，逃回同伴身边。

安格玛巫王看到这个情景，催动战马冲了过来，他所到之处，无论是魔多的军队还是刚铎的军队都恐惧地让开道路，因此他几乎是畅通无阻、转瞬间便到了波罗米尔面前。波罗米尔虽然吃惊，但立刻上马、执利剑刺向敌人。两马交错后，他们各自冲出一段距离，勒转马头回望对方，此时波罗米尔发现自己的手腕上被划了一道浅浅的血痕。

他的部下们纷纷来查看他的伤势，他心中涌起冰冷的绝望，却笑说“无碍”。

几名戒灵也聚集到安格玛巫王身边，询问情况。

“他逃不出我的手心。”安格玛巫王的声音嘶哑：“但他让我不适。”

他收回匕首，剑柄上还刻着刚铎最后一位国王埃雅努尔的名字，有一道火球从刀鞘直滚到刀尖。


End file.
